Who Killed Clive
by such fun
Summary: Set between series 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

**SCENE 1- MIRANDA'S FLAT**

MIRANDA IS SITTING ON THE SOFA.

**MIRANDA:**

Hello and welcome. Do come and join. And you; latecomer, take your seat quickly if you please, thank you kindly. It's been quite a day. In fact, every time I think of what's happened, I come over all unnecessary. I'm trying to keep it together for the gang, but all I really want to do is duvet cocoon and weep.

But I'm being skittish, and you are in the dark; I must fill you in forthwith. We've all be worried about Clive; although, to be fair, one of us obviously wasn't at all worried. But more on that later. Three weeks ago, there was a huge argument at the restaurant; it started out as a lovely get together for Clive's birthday; Gary did the food, Mum made a cake, and everything was perfect.

CUT TO FLASHBACK:

**SCENE 2 - RESTAURANT **

MIRANDA, STEVIE, TILLY, PENNY, CLIVE AND GARY ARE HAVING A PARTY. GARY POURS THE WINE AND PENNY BRINGS IN A LARGE BIRTHDAY CAKE WITH CANDLES.

**ALL:**

(SING) Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Clive, Happy Birthday to you! Hooray!

CLIVE BLOWS OUT THE CANDLES AND CUTS THE CAKE.

**MIRANDA:**

What did you wish?

**CLIVE:**

If I tell you it won't come true. But I could expose something about one of you that would send shockwaves around the group.

**ALL:**

(GASP)

END OF FLASHBACK.


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE 3 - MIRANDA'S FLAT**

BACK TO PRESENT.

**MIRANDA:**

Then it got rather heated; we all said things we now regret and Clive finally stormed out with most of the cream cake on his head, courtesy of Stevie. That was the last we saw of him until today; oh it's too awful.

CUT TO FLASHBACK:

**SCENE 4 - RESTAURANT **

MIRANDA, STEVIE, TILLY AND PENNY HAVE JUST FINISHED LUNCH AND ARE LOOKING AT THE DESSERT MENU. GARY IS TAKING THEIR ORDER.

**PENNY:**

Just a coffee for me too, Gary.

**GARY:**

Miranda, what do you fancy?

**MIRANDA:**

You. Sorry, _your _Pavlova, please Gary.

**GARY:**

(SMILES) All gone; how about a cheese cake?

**MIRANDA:**

I'll have ice-cream.

**GARY:**

I'm not sure the freezer's been stocked.

**MIRANDA:**

Clive might've filled it before he disappeared.

MIRANDA GOES TO THE FREEZER.

**STEVIE:**

Has anyone seen him?

**PENNY:**

Not since his birthday; it's very odd.

**TILLY:**

Mysterious-amissamossaloss.

**GARY:**

(DESPERATELY) The cheese cake's delicious.

MIRANDA OPENS THE FREEZER. CLIVE IS IN THERE; FROZEN STIFF. HE FALLS OUT LIKE AN IRONING BOARD.

MIRANDA SCREAMS AND JUMPS ASIDE.

END OF FLASHBACK:


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE 5 - MIRANDA'S FLAT**

BACK TO PRESENT.

**MIRANDA:**

Frozen stiff. The Police were called; at first, we thought it must have been a terrible accident; that Clive had just got into the freezer to; well, to try it out. The Police had a different view; it's now a murder enquiry, and we're all under suspicion. They've let us go for now and the gang are coming over later to try to piece together what happened. Poor Clive.

MIRANDA SMILES EXCITEDLY.

In other news, Gary and I have had a few _moments_ in the last week and two almost kisses. I know; he's so lovely, and I'm definitely over the whole secret wife from Hong Kong thing now; how _could_ he; the bastard! Sorry. Knee jerk reaction. No, we've really got much closer lately and I think things might be about to happen. Fingers crossed; I don't want to jinx it. Right then; on with the show.

CUT TO:

**SCENE 6 - MIRANDA'S FLAT**

GARY, TILLY, STEVIE AND PENNY ARE SITTING NERVOUSLY ON THE SOFA, MIRANDA IS PACING BEHIND.

**MIRANDA:**

Let's think. After Clive left that night, did any of you see him or hear from him?

**GARY:**

No.

**TILLY:**

Nada.

**STEVIE:**

He literally disappeared.

**PENNY:**

It is what I call, very fishy.

**MIRANDA:**

It's not just you, Mum; the police are calling it that too.

**GARY:**

Let's try to focus; Miranda, did you see Clive at all after the party?

**MIRANDA:**

I saw him briefly that night, outside the shop.

What are we going to do? The Police suspect at least one of us, I'm sure. And I can't go to prison; the food is awful.

PENNY STANDS UP AND SLAPS MIRANDA ACROSS THE FACE.

**PENNY:**

No-one's going to prison.

THE SERGEANT AND TWO POLICEMEN ENTER.

**SERGEANT:**

I wouldn't be so sure about that; come on all of you, we're taking you in.

CUT TO:


	4. Chapter 4

**SCENE 7 - POLICE CELLS **

Penny, Tilly and Stevie are asleep. Miranda and Gary are wide awake, frightened to death, and sitting on the bench, arms tightly around each other.

**MIRANDA:**

Gary, it's like a nightmare, and I'm so tired but I can't go to sleep; what if Tilly is the murderer and she kills you in the night.

**GARY:**

I can't believe any of them did it Miranda, but this place scares the hell out of me.

**MIRANDA:**

Me too, and I keep thinking about Clive, dead in the freezer; it makes you realise how precious life is.

**GARY:**

I know. Miranda?

**MIRANDA:**

Yes?

**GARY:**

If we ever get out of here, can we give us another go? I promise I'll try really hard not to mess it up this time.

**MIRANDA:**

(SIGHS) Something always goes wrong.

**GARY:**

Not this time. I won't let it.

GARY AND MIRANDA LOOK INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES AND GARY GENTLY BRUSHES MIRANDA'S HAIR BACK WITH HIS HAND.

THE SERGEANT ENTERS.

**SERGEANT:**

OK, everyone up. Come on, move it, move it.

**SCENE 8 - POLICE ****INTERVIEW ROOM**

**SERGEANT:**

Right, you horrible lot; we've been through all your statements, we have the initial forensic evidence and we've done some background work on the deceased. You're all in it up to your necks, so you'd better start co-operating. You first, Miss, stand up.

THE SERGEANT POINTS TO TILLY, WHO STANDS UP NERVOUSLY.

**TILLY:**

I didn't argue with Clive, we were never all that close.

**SERGEANT:**

But you did have an affair with him whilst you were engaged to your fiancé, Rupert, didn't you?

**TILLY:**

(WHISPERS) Yes.

**ALL:**

(COLLECTIVE GASP)

**TILLY:**

It only happened the once, but he never let it drop; he tortured me with it.

TILLY SITS BACK DOWN.

**SERGEANT:**

We found Mr. Evan's diary, and interesting reading it made too.

**PENNY / STEVIE / GARY:**

Oh my God.

**MIRANDA:**

What? What's going on?

**SERGEANT:**

And you, Madam.

PENNY STANDS UP BOLDLY.

**PENNY:**

Fine, I'll confess.

**MIRANDA:**

Mum! You didn't.

**PENNY:**

No, of course I didn't. But I'll confess the reason that horrid little man was blackmailing me. I'm sorry darling, I wanted to keep it from you and your father, but I got into a bit of bother with an online gambling site. Nothing too excessive, a couple of thousand pounds; but I needed to pay up in a hurry or I'd have been receiving a home visit from Poker Paul and Lucky Luke; and they're not the sort of social callers one wants in Surrey. Clive leant me the money to pay them off; but even when I'd paid him back, with interest, he still wanted more, he was bleeding me dry.

PENNY SITS DOWN.

**SERGEANT:**

And you, Miss Sutton.

**MIRANDA:**

Stevie?

STEVIE GETS UP LOOKING ASHAMED.

**SERGEANT:**

It appears that Mr. Evans had something rather juicy on you. Would you care to enlighten us?

**STEVIE:**

Yes, ok, but please understand; it was a moment of madness.

**SERGEANT:**

Spit it out.

**STEVIE:**

Ok, ok; I'll talk. It was three months ago, I was feeling desperately low.

STEVIE LOOKS PLEADINGLY AT MIRANDA, GARY, PENNY AND TILLY.

THEY STARE BACK, QUESTIONINGLY

**STEVIE:**

I'd been bidding on Ebay for the Sylvanian Families Chapel and Vicar, but someone jumped in at the very last moment and outbid me; I was devastated.

MIRANDA GOES TO STEVIE AND PUTS HER HAND ON STEVIE'S ARM TO COMFORT HER.

**STEVIE:**

I went down to Toys R Us, just for a quick glimpse at the display you understand, nothing else; but I'd lost track of time and they were shut.

**SERGEANT:**

Two a.m.; not many toy shops open at that time.

**STEVIE:**

No, and I don't know what made me do it; but a delivery hatch had been left open and I crept in. I made my way in the dark to the aisle where I spend my Saturdays gazing at the all the gorgeous, furry little families; and before I knew it I was grabbing everything I could carry off the shelf. I took it all home, it's still in the boxes; I'm sorry. I promise I'll return it all.

**SERGEANT:**

And Mr. Evan's found out.

**STEVIE:**

Clive was friends with the Manager; when he showed him the security CCTV images, he recognised me. Clive said he wouldn't tell, but he kept bringing it up; kept teasing me with it.

**SERGEANT:**

Ok, sit down. You next, Mr. Preston.

GARY STANDS UP.

**SERGEANT:**

It appears that Mr. Evans was rather fond of you; in fact, he leaves you everything.

**ALL:**

(COLLECTIVE GASP)

**SERGEANT:**

But he also wanted something from you, didn't he Mr. Preston.

**GARY:**

(WHISPERS) Yes.

**SERGEANT:**

And what was that?

**GARY:**

Don't make me say it.

**SERGEANT:**

This is a murder enquiry Mr. Preston; now tell us what he was after.


	5. Chapter 5

**GARY:**

Ok; I'll tell you what he wanted. But I wouldn't do it. We were friends, best friends, and I loved him; but I wouldn't do that. He begged me; he was on his knees, distraught, hysterical. He threatened to change his will; leave everything to the Donkey Sanctuary.

**SERGEANT:**

Get on with it.

**GARY:**

He wanted; he wanted me to; he kept on and on. But I couldn't; I couldn't divulge the recipe for my secret hot chocolate soufflé. If only I had, he might still be alive today.

GARY SITS DOWN WITH HIS FACE IN HIS HANDS.

MIRANDA PUTS HER ARM AROUND HIS SHOULDERS TO COMFORT HIM AND GLARES AT THE SERGEANT.

**SERGEANT:**

This is all very touching; but the fact remains that you lot were the last ones to see him alive and you all had motives.

ALL SQUIRM UNCOMFORTABLY.

**SERGEANT:**

Yes, even you.

HE POINTS TO MIRANDA.

MIRANDA GASPS THEN SHAKES HER HEAD.

**SERGEANT:**

You admit you saw him outside your shop and the time coincides with the time of death.

**MIRANDA:**

He was fine when I saw him. Well…

**SERGEANT:**

Yes?

**MIRANDA:**

When I say _fine_; he was a little unsteady on his feet. He mumbled something about seeing the Doctor and I said that was a good idea; but that was all, I swear. He left and I went to bed.

**SERGEANT:**

And shall I read out what Mr. Evans wrote about you in his highly illuminating diary? Or would you like to confess?

**MIRANDA:**

I'll confess. I'm sorry Gary. Please forgive me. I was worried that you'd leave and go travelling again; and I couldn't handle it….


	6. Chapter 6

**MIRANDA:**

I'll confess. I'm sorry Gary. Please forgive me. I was worried that you'd leave and go travelling again; and I couldn't handle it. You left your passport on the bar and it was too big a temptation. Clive saw me. I gave you a handlebar moustache, bushy eyebrows, a cigar and a Stetson; I knew it would slow you down if you ever decided to leave again. I'm really, really sorry.

**GARY:**

(LAUGHS) Miranda; that's not a motive for murder.

**SERGEANT:**

I'll have you know, Mr. Preston, that tampering with official documents is a very serious offence; and the Home Office takes an extremely dim view. Right, I'm releasing you two, but the rest of you are staying; take them back to the cells.

**SCENE 9 - POLICE ****STATION**

GARY AND MIRANDA EMERGE INTO THE SUNLIGHT; THEY ARE SHAKING AFTER THE INTERROGATION.

**MIRANDA:**

Oh my goodness.

**GARY:**

I know.

OVERCOME WITH RELIEF, THEY HUG AND ALMOST KISS, BUT HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS AND QUICKLY PULL APART.

**MIRANDA:**

Gary, what are we going to do about Mum, Stevie and Tilly?

**GARY:**

Let's go back to your place, we need to talk; there's something I have to tell you.


	7. Chapter 7

**SCENE 10 - MIRANDA'S FLAT**

MIRANDA IS ON THE SOFA, DRYING HER HAIR WITH A TOWEL. GARY IS IN THE SHOWER.

**MIRANDA:**

Hello. I've been freed from prison. The clink. The slammer. I've paid my debt to society; well. I know it was only one night in the cells, but I feel like I've been released after a twenty year stretch. Mum, Stevie and Tilly are still behind bars but they've let me and Gary go; he's in the shower at the moment, then he's making scrambled eggs, and we're going to work out 'who dunnit'.

I think he might have a theory because he said he's got something to tell me. It's all very strange; everyone seems to have had a reason for committing the crime, but I just can't believe that any of them did it.

MIRANDA GETS UP AND PUTS ON THE KETTLE; THEN PUTS SPOONS OF INSTANT COFFEE IN TWO CUPS.

**MIRANDA:**

I keep thinking back to yesterday, if only I'd been quicker off the mark and ordered the Pavlova before it was all finished, I would never had gone for the ice-cream. Gary did try to stop me; but then, if I hadn't opened the freezer then Clive would still be in there.

Actually, that's quite strange; why did Gary try to stop me? It's almost like he had a premonition. Oh. What if? No, no, mustn't think that; Gary can't have known. He was as distraught as the rest of us. But was he surprised? This is awful; surely Gary couldn't? Oh no, shhhh! He's coming.

GARY EMERGES FROM THE BATHROOM.

MIRANDA TRIES TO LOOK NORMAL AND DOESN'T SUCCEED.

**GARY:**

Feeling better?

**MIRANDA:**

Yes; thank you. You?

**GARY:**

Yeah, much better; Miranda, there's something I need to tell you.

**MIRANDA:**

Ok.

THEY BOTH SIT DOWN ON THE SOFA.

**GARY:**

It was me who put Clive in the freezer.

MIRANDA SCREAMS AND LEAPS UP.

**GARY:**

Miranda; let me explain.

**MIRANDA:**

Explain? Explain what?

**GARY:**

I know it sounds completely ridiculous, but I didn't know what to do; I didn't kill him.

**MIRANDA:**

Then what did you do to him Gary because he didn't look great.


	8. Chapter 8

**GARY:**

I tried to resuscitate him. But he was dead; there was nothing I could do.

**MIRANDA:**

But why put him in the freezer? And all that lovely ice-cream; gone to waste.

**GARY:**

I wasn't really thinking about the ice-cream Miranda. I was thinking about you.

MIRANDA SITS DOWN AGAIN.

GARY TAKES HER HANDS IN HIS.

**GARY:**

He was in the shop and I didn't want you to be implicated; so I took him next door to the restaurant. The freezer was the only place I could think of.

**MIRANDA:**

And what were you doing there in the middle of the night, Gary?

**GARY:**

I was coming to see you, but then I witnessed this awful crime; I still can't believe what I saw.

**MIRANDA:**

You were coming to see me? Why?

**GARY:**

You know why.

THEY ALMOST KISS, BUT MIRANDA PULLS AWAY.

**MIRANDA:**

No Gary, we can't, you have to tell me everything; what did you see?

**GARY:**

OK; but let's not jump to conclusions just yet. What I saw was so unreal that I still wonder if I imagined it.

GARY GETS UP AND STARTS TO PACE THE ROOM. MIRANDA JOINS HIM.

**GARY:**

I was in the shop when I heard raised voices outside; it was Stevie and Clive. They came in so I hid behind the kangaroo; it was dark, but I had a good view of them both.

CUT TO FLASHBACK:

**SCENE 11 - THE SHOP – [FLASHBACK RECENT PAST]**

STEVIE AND CLIVE ARE ARGUING.

**STEVIE:**

(SHOUTING) How could you Clive? I hate you; you've let me down.

GARY IS PEERING OUT FROM BEHIND THE KANGAROO.

**CLIVE:**

(SLUGGISHLY) Grow up Stevie. I wasn't even talking about you.

TILLY AND PENNY ENTER.

CLIVE TURNS AROUND TO PENNY UNSTEADILY.

PENNY SPRAYS HIM IN THE FACE WITH CHANEL NO. 5.

TILLY WHACKS CLIVE OVER THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH HER HANDBAG.

CLIVE FALLS TOWARDS STEVIE WHO AUTOMATICALLY HOLDS OUT HER HANDS TO CATCH HIM.

STEVIE IS HOLDING HER FLUFFY PINK PEN AND CLIVE IS IMPALED ON IT.

CLIVE STAGGERS FOR A FEW SECONDS IN VERY DRAMATIC DEATH THROES AND THEN FALLS TO THE FLOOR.

STEVIE, TILLY AND PENNY LOOK AT CLIVE IN HORROR FOR A MOMENT AND THEN RUN OUT OF THE SHOP IN PANIC.

GARY EMERGES FROM BEHIND THE KANGAROO; TERRIFIED.

END OF FLASHBACK:

**SCENE 12 - MIRANDA'S FLAT**

BACK TO PRESENT.

**GARY:**

It was horrible. There was blood everywhere.

**MIRANDA:**

On the new rug?

**GARY:**

No, he avoided the rug.

**MIRANDA:**

Oh thank goodness; because it's beige and not machine washable.

**GARY:**

Getting off the point.

**MIRANDA:**

Sorry.

**GARY:**

I came back later and disinfected everything; scrubbed the floor and the counter and got every speck of blood out.

**MIRANDA:**

Oh Gary, you did that for me? Thank you, that was so sweet.

**GARY:**

I wanted to protect you from all this Miranda. I know I should have left things as they were.

THE SERGEANT SUDDENLY LEAPS OUT FROM BEHIND THE ARMCHAIR.

MIRANDA AND GARY JUMP AND GRAB EACH OTHER IN FRIGHT.

**SERGEANT:**

You're damn right you should have left things as they were Sonny Jim; you're in a lot of trouble.

MIRANDA AND GARY STEP APART.

**MIRANDA:**

What were you doing behind my armchair?

**SERGEANT:**

I believed, correctly as it transpires, that one of you knew more than you were letting on. And also because you could both be in danger. There's a deranged killer on the loose and we don't know who he'll target next.

MIRANDA FLINGS HERSELF INTO GARY'S ARMS AGAIN, TAKING FULL ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION.


	9. Chapter 9

**SERGEANT:**

I believed, correctly as it transpires, that one of you knew more than you were letting on. And also because you could both be in danger. There's a deranged killer on the loose and we don't know who he'll target next.

MIRANDA FLINGS HERSELF INTO GARY'S ARMS AGAIN, TAKING FULL ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION.

**MIRANDA:**

Oh no!

**SERGEANT:**

We kept you in last night for your own protection; when we found Mr. Evan's diary, we weren't the first people to look through it; several pages had been torn out very carefully. We have our suspicions but we can't prove anything, so we've stationed two policemen outside your shop in case there's any bother.

**MIRANDA:**

Then you don't suspect the others?

**SERGEANT:**

No, the blow to the back of the head would have given him a headache. The pen impaling incident wasn't deep enough to kill. And Chanel No. 5 is potent but not lethal.

**GARY:**

So if none of those things killed Clive, then what did? I'm pretty sure he was dead when I put him in the freezer. Oh God, I hope he was.

**SERGEANT:**

He was dead alright. Digitalis; administered by hypodermic syringe. So I must ask you, Mr. Preston; did you leave Mr. Evans at any time before conveying him to the freezer?

**GARY:**

I ran outside to get some air, but I was only away for a minute; two minutes max.

**SERGEANT:**

Probably all it took. Well, I'll be getting back to the station; we're keeping the other three in, partly to stop them falling victim to the psychopath, and partly to give them time to think about what they did. Call us immediately if you see or hear anything suspicious.

THE SERGEANT LEAVES.

MIRANDA LOCKS AND BOLTS THE DOOR; THEN TURNING TO GARY SHE ONCE AGAIN FLINGS HERSELF, LIKE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, INTO HIS ARMS.

**MIRANDA:**

(OVERDRAMATICALLY) Gary, I'm so frightened; please stay here with me tonight.

**GARY:**

Yeah. Of course I will.


	10. Chapter 10

**SCENE 13 - MIRANDA'S BEDROOM **

MIRANDA AND GARY ARE SNUGGLED UP IN BED.

**MIRANDA:**

Cold bed dance?

MIRANDA AND GARY WRIGGLE.

**GARY:**

This is nice.

**MIRANDA:**

And only spoilt by the ever present danger of a mad axe murderer.

**GARY:**

To be fair, he's not likely to be wielding an axe.

**MIRANDA:**

They always wield axes. But you do realise that he could murder us both in our sleep? Actually, I think we'd better stay awake.

**GARY:**

And how should we kill the time?

**MIRANDA:**

Don't say 'kill' Gary. Oh, I see what you mean.

THERE IS ALMOST A MOMENT.

THERE IS A LOUD CRASH FROM THE LIVING ROOM.

**MIRANDA:**

Gary!

THEY GRAB EACH OTHER IN FRIGHT (AGAIN).

**GARY:**

Shhhh. I'll go and see what that was, stay here and keep quiet.

**MIRANDA:**

(WHISPERS) No Gary; I think you should stay here, let's barricade the door.

**GARY:**

It was probably just a picture falling or a gust of wind blowing something over. Don't worry; I'll be back in a moment.

GARY CREEPS OUT OF THE BEDROOM AND SHUTS THE DOOR.

THERE IS A QUIET SCUFFLING SOUND... THEN NOTHING.

MIRANDA PULLS the DUVET OVER HER HEAD IN FRIGHT.

**SCENE 14 - MIRANDA'S BEDROOM **

MIRANDA IS PACING UP AND DOWN the BEDROOM.

THE DOOR IS BARRICADED.

**MIRANDA:**

Oh my God. Gary. Something must have happened to him. Why did I let him go out there? Ok, quick update for those who have just joined; where have you been? It turns out that Clive wasn't quite such a lovely friend as previously thought; he had an affair with Tilly, was extorting money from Mum, and was very mean to Stevie. Poor Stevie; she's obsessed with Sylvanian Families. And he tried to force Gary to give up his special soufflé recipe. Although, he did leave him all his worldly possessions, so I'm not sure it was too big a sacrifice for Gary to reveal the secrets of his special soufflé. Not a euphemism.

MIRANDA SITS DOWN ON THE BED.

**MIRANDA:**

What else? Oh yes, Gary admitted to putting Clive in the ice-cream larder freezer; but only because he didn't want the body to be found in the shop. And he's been incredibly manly and protective today, so I've been exaggerating my feminine vulnerability just a tad; such fun!

Still no sign of Gary; I'll have to go out there myself and investigate.


	11. Chapter 11

**SCENE 15 - MIRANDA'S FLAT**

MIRANDA CREEPS OUT OF THE BEDROOM; BRANDISHING A BOTTLE OF FEBREZE FOR PROTECTION.

THERE IS NO-ONE IN THE FLAT.

THERE IS A NOISE AT THE WINDOW.

MIRANDA DIVES BEHIND THE SOFA AND PEEPS OVER; DR. GAIL IS CLIMBING THROUGH THE WINDOW INTO THE KITCHEN.

MIRANDA IS AMAZED.

DR. GAIL ENTERS THE BEDROOM, THEN FINDING IT EMPTY HE STRIDES BACK INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND IMMEDIATELY FINDS MIRANDA.

**DR. GAIL:**

There you are! Thank goodness; I was terrified something had happened to you.

DR. GAIL PULLS MIRANDA TO HER FEET AND HUGS HER.

MIRANDA IS SURPRISED AND VERY PLEASED AND HOLDS ON TO DR. GAIL FOR LONGER THAN NECESSARY.

**MIRANDA:**

Dr. Gail, what are you doing here; have you seen Gary?

**DR. GAIL:**

Yes, I was outside keeping an eye on things and I saw him dash past.

**MIRANDA:**

He left?

**DR. GAIL:**

You're shaking; let me get you a cup of sweet tea and I'll explain.

DR. GAIL GOES TO THE KITCHEN TO MAKE THE TEA.

**MIRANDA:**

Help! It's Dr. Gail and my hair's a mess.

**DR. GAIL:**

Milk?

**MIRANDA:**

Please.

DR. GAIL IS BUSY MAKING THE TEA; MIRANDA IS THINKING ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENED….

**MIRANDA:**

What's Gary playing at, disappearing just when I need him. Unless; what if Dr. Gail is lying and he's hurt Gary? He could be the murderer. Oh, he's coming back. Act normal.

**DR. GAIL:**

There you go; I'm sorry I gave you a fright.

**MIRANDA:**

No, it's fine, really. Were you just passing?

**DR. GAIL:**

Your mum rang me from the Police Station. She'd remembered something important and thought you might be in danger; she asked me to come over and check on you.

**MIRANDA:**

Why didn't she tell the Police?

**DR. GAIL:**

It might make the killer desperate; desperate enough to hurt you, or worse. I'm really sorry, Miranda, but I don't think Gary has been completely honest with you. His version of events certainly fits nicely, but there's no proof that _he_ didn't administer the lethal dose. And the fact remains that Clive planned to leave him a small fortune. Clive's death was worth a great deal of money to Gary.

**MIRANDA:**

No; Gary wouldn't do that. But what did Mum remember?

**DR. GAIL:**

The security camera in the shop; it probably shows exactly what happened that night. Where is the recording stored Miranda?

**MIRANDA:**

On my laptop.

**DR. GAIL:**

I'll take it down to the Police; stay here.

DR. GAIL TAKES THE LAPTOP AND EXITS THROUGH THE WINDOW.

**MIRANDA:**

I can't believe it. Gary wouldn't have done this; not for anything. Oh no, I've given Dr. Gail the wrong laptop; it's on Stevie's, in the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

**SCENE 16 - THE SHOP **

MIRANDA GOES TO THE CUPBOARD TO RETRIEVE THE LAPTOP.

WHEN SHE OPENS IT, GARY IS INSIDE, BOUND AND GAGGED. MIRANDA PULLS OFF THE TAPE FROM HIS MOUTH.

**GARY:**

Miranda! Behind you!

MIRANDA SPINS AROUND. DR. GAIL IS THERE, EYES AFLAME, WIELDING AN AXE.

MIRANDA GRABS A BOTTLE OF FEBREZE FROM THE COUNTER AND SPRAYS IT IN DR. GAIL'S FACE, TEMPORARILY BLINDING HIM. DR. GAIL STAGGERS AROUND THE SHOP, HIS EYES BURNING.

MIRANDA UNTIES GARY; THEY RUN TO THE DOOR, TWO POLICEMEN AND THE SERGEANT ENTER.

**SERGEANT:**

Stand aside, we've got him!

**SCENE 17 - MIRANDA'S FLAT**

Miranda, Gary, Penny, Tilly and Stevie are eating a Chinese Takeaway.

**MIRANDA:**

But how was Dr. Gail involved in all this?

**STEVIE:**

Same as us; blackmail. Clive found out that Dr. Gail cheated in his medical exams.

**TILLY:**

But he picked the wrong victim this time, because Dr. Gail had the means to eliminate Clive very easily, in fact, he was quite happily poisoning him with arsenic, hidden in a 'Bulk Up Milkshake' that Clive took on prescription.

**STEVIE:**

Dr. Gail was passing the shop that night; saw an opportunity to get rid of Clive once and for all, and took it.

**PENNY:**

And he was at the Police Station this evening, giving information on Clive's medical background; so he knew exactly what was going on.

**GARY:**

And tried to frame me into the bargain.

**TILLY:**

Thank goodness it's over. Right, peeps; I'm going home for a hot shower and bed.

TILLY, PENNY AND STEVIE LEAVE.

**MIRANDA:**

I suppose I can't ask you to stay and protect me now Dr. Gail's been arrested.

**GARY:**

(SMILES) By the way; thank you for not believing him, and for having faith in me.

**MIRANDA:**

I knew you couldn't have done it.

**GARY:**

Too chicken?

**MIRANDA:**

Stop fishing for compliments.

**GARY:**

I meant what I said at the Police Station last night.

**MIRANDA:**

Stay.

**GARY:**

Really?

**MIRANDA:**

Yes.

GARY MOVES TOWARDS MIRANDA AND TAKES HER IN HIS ARMS. THEY ARE JUST ABOUT TO KISS.

A CUSTOMS OFFICIAL ENTERS. HE PUT HANDCUFFS ON MIRANDA.

**CUSTOMS OFFICER:**

We've received information that you defaced a British Passport with permanent marker pen. We're taking you in for questioning.

THE CUSTOMS OFFICIAL LEADS A SHOCKED MIRANDA OUT.

GARY IS LEFT BEHIND, HE SHAKES HIS HEAD; A RESIGNED EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE.

**THE END**


End file.
